<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unprepared by Bumblewish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079529">Unprepared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish'>Bumblewish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: The Light Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Spoilers for Unleash the Light V2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Squaridot realized that she wasn't prepared for anything after being freed from her bubble.</p>
<p>Warning: This one-shot has major spoilers for Unleash the Light V2 which I'm pretty sure only came out a couple days ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unprepared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Version 2.0 came out for Unleash the Light, which I haven't played, but basically watched a couple hours worth of gameplay and cutscenes on Youtube. Peridot's little 'machine gun of light' made me laugh. </p>
<p>So, I got to finally see what happened to Squaridot, who was last seen in her damaged pod, and was inspired to make this. </p>
<p>Enjoy, I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squaridot wasn’t prepared for the new world beyond the bubble that the other Peridot released her from. Not only had she lost her limb enhancers, her pod was nearly decimated! It was a miracle that she had been able to reach her Commander’s warship. </p>
<p>However, Commander Hessonite wasn’t even there! She eventually figured out that she could at least track her Commander’s prism through a deactivated AI on the ship. The process wasn’t so simple, as Squaridot felt she should’ve expected, considering past events. </p>
<p>Squaridot didn’t expect the AI to take full control of the ship, lunge at her, and then restrain her. It was not a preferable experience. Perhaps, in retrospect, she shouldn’t have activated an AI she had never seen her Hessonite use while under her command. She was able to feel the AI sifting through her memories as if she was a tool, which, now that she thought about, she always had been. Fortunately for her comfort, Squaridot had been put in an unconscious state shortly after the AI captured her. </p>
<p>Squaridot was left in near-shock when she was ripped back into reality and landed on the warship’s floor, covered in some unknown pink fluid. Six or seven gems- she still wasn’t sure what the Steven was supposed to be- were standing before her, clearly upset. She was pretty much in shock after their conversation. Era 3 was definitely something, but where did she fit in? </p>
<p>Squaridot hesitantly declined the offer in joining those Crystal Gems. With the information she had, she had realized that she had more things to do before she could even consider that offer. </p>
<p>First of all, she should figure out how to return the warship to Hessonite without reactivating the program again. Of course she’d have to locate said Commander before proceeding to get the warship back to its owner. Perhaps, considering that those gems and the Steven had been up against Hessonite previously, perhaps she should have inquired about Hessonite’s current whereabouts. </p>
<p>Perhaps, after she eventually and inevitably finishes her task, she could try to embrace Era 3 for the delightfully insane abomination that it is. And during that process she’ll find a place completely devoid of Homeworld AI’s and hide there for a while. She was never getting captured and potentially harvested by another rebellious Homeworld AI again!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I was typing this one-shot I realized that Homeworld has some pretty aggressive AI's. Take Shell and the emergency protocol on Hessonite's warship for example. I suppose the Prisms could arguably be a good example of this as well. </p>
<p>At least it seems like Homeworld might've shut down their dangerous AI's since Shell and the Reef, itself, had been put out of commission before Steven visited with Pearl and Volleyball. It might be a good idea for Homeworld to eventually destroy or at least reprogram these AI's just in case another gem reactivates one without realizing what they can do like Squaridot did.</p>
<p>Now I want to write a one-shot where, instead of cowering away from these AI's like I might've implied in this one-shot, Squaridot functions as a Ghostbuster for dangerous AI.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>